Rinoa's Wings
by Mr. McPierce
Summary: Rinoa and Squall's happy moment!
1. Post Battle Stress

Rinoa's Wings  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Post Battle Stress  
  
  
  
I couldn't stand not being in battle. It was depriving me of what I was born to do. I am Squall Lionheart. The event in Dollet had passed, and I was feeling "battle-lag". My new allies left me to enter Balamb Garden, and I felt I needed to do something before the SeeD graduate announcement. I left to the training center to battle a few grats. It takes my mind a while to sort things out, and this last battle was no exception. Thoughts pulsed through my head:  
  
Why did the Galbadians only want the communication tower? Was Seifer going to be congratulated on his decision, or criticized for it? Do they have any hot-dogs left for Zell?  
  
I left the training center, only to find Seifer standing singly in the ring-way of Garden. I approached him, and he said, "Squall, did you here about that communication tower? We could've been heroes had that withdraw order never been issued."  
  
I stood there admiring his stamina, but kept a cool face. I wouldn't let my rival see the admiration I sometimes had for him. He was a good fighter, even if he cheated at times. My thoughts were interrupted by Quitsis and Xu coming in from behind us. I had waited for them to show up to criticize Seifer. He had done what is best for the squad, following Galbadians to initiate combat, but he had done so without permission, and had broken the order. Seifer called Quitsis a mediocre instructor, and said, "It was the captain's decision, and I knew what I was doing."  
  
"You'll never be a SeeD Seifer." Xu said after Quitsis was shocked by Seifer's comment about her being a mediocre instructor. "Calling yourself a Captain is a joke!" she finished off. Quitsis' hurt look had slightly improved with this harsh comment by Xu. Seifer stood fairly still for a second, but when Cid arrived, he began to shake, with what looked like fear. Cid dismissed Xu and Quitsis, and seemed to want to talk to Seifer more than me, so I pretended to not listen.  
  
"You know Seifer," Cid began. "We don't expect you people to be robots, but we do expect you to follow orders. You will be fully responsible for the fiasco you caused…" Seifer tried to interrupt, most likely to say that they had perused what had ultimately been Galbadia's goal, but Cid continued,  
  
"There's so much more to this, but …" he stopped suddenly.  
  
At this time a Garden staff had come up to tell Cid he was going to be late with his meeting if he didn't leave soon. I turned to face Cid, and he nodded to me, and I did back. I went over to talk with Seifer, but he was uninterested, and didn't answer back. I then decided to work off the anger I had developed towards Seifer since he didn't talk to me by going to the training center again, but as I left, an announcement came over the loud speakers:  
  
"…All SeeD candidates, please report to the second floor hallway… I repeat … All SeeD candidates, please report to the second floor hallway…" I tried to pass the Garden staff, who had remained even though his conversation with Cid had ended, but he reminded me to go to the second floor hallway.  
  
Upon arrival, I noticed Zell pacing frantically back and forth, the Trepies in the background, and Fujin and Rajin standing opposite each other across the opening. They informed me that if Seifer didn't make SeeD, it was all my fault. Screw 'em I thought. It wasn't up to me to make Seifer not do what he did. He was appointed captain, and I was forced to follow orders. There was absolutely nothing I could do.  
  
A Garden staff member arrived and called Zell and I forth to follow him. Zell yelled loud enough to scare even the T-Rexuar in the training center below us.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaallllllllll-riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" He exclaimed loudly.  
  
He proudly galloped of with his hands on his hips, and proceeded to follow the Garden staff. I hung around long enough to hear the Garden say, "That is all." After he said that, I saw the Treipes grab their heads, stomp, and snap their fingers. I snickered to myself, not loud enough for them to hear.  
  
We marched up to Cid's office, and I looked around to see who else was graduating with me. Selphie, some one else, and Zell were the only ones there. 'Man!" I thought. "Out of four groups of three, we were the only ones graduating. That's sad. Cid walked around after some encouragement from the Garden staff which stood behind him, and whispered something to all the graduates, and then complimented me on my gunblade expertise.  
  
On leaving Headmaster Cid's office, I headed to the second floor level. Upon doing so, I noticed Zell, Selphie, and an unknown pacing, prancing, and standing there already. I looked at them with awe, astounded by their acts of immaturity. We passed through to the classroom hallway. We met Seifer standing indignant as usual with a kind of repulsed attitude. When he started to applaud, I faltered a little.  
  
To have such a response from him was a surprise. We then went to the classroom.  
  
As the other new SeeDs began their speeches, I was left with a feeling of emptiness. I felt as if this was just part of my job, my life. As if it were planned. How could people be thrilled about this, when they know that they'll just be shipped everywhere, meeting new people almost everyday, and fighting for causes other than their own? It just seemed pointless. I saw Seifer sitting with his posse, showing of some picture of what appeared to be his girlfriend. Like before I don't care. It was my turn to go up, and I didn't know what to say, so I just started:  
  
" My fellow students,… Those who were not accepted today will be accepted some other day. Some future awaits you, in which you shall be with those of us who are now the elite, the special, the superiors, known as SeeD." I concluded.  
  
I decided to walk around after all the speeches had finished, and I heard people congratulating every one on their great job. After all the fuss was over, the other student went on with their day. It would be another hour or two before the party, so I went off on my walk. That's something I seem to be good at other than fighting. Walking. I walk fast as if I had somewhere to go, but I hardly ever did. I walked into the library and looked at some books, and found an old looking magazine called: Occult Fan 1. I looked at it, and saw the bizarre pics in it, and read the story about it. I went to put it back, and I hesitated. I rolled it up, and slipped it into my back pocket for "safe keeping". I walked along noticing the birds chirping, and how green the grass was. I guess I was excited about being a SeeD, cause I saw so much more than normal as I walked around.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY SQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!" I head yelled from behind me. "What's up Squall?" It was Selphie. I could tell without even turning around because of the long-ness of her greeting. She was so excited about being a SeeD, and wondered what we'd do, and when our first mission would be. It was almost sickening. She galloped of with a huge smile that stretched from one ear to the other.  
  
I went out to the front gate only to see Zell practicing his kickboxing moves on a wild monster out on the open plains. He did prefer wild mosters vs. the monster in the training center. He claimed they were too domestic, and easy to beat. I had once asked him:  
  
"Hey Zell. Have you ever faced a T- Rexuar?" He had grown pale at the question, and changed the subject quickly. I could only assume he had come across one and had just barely escaped finding out how non-domestic some of the creatures were. He now preferred beating up bite bugs. Hey it was his choice.  
  
I walked back to the elevator, to go up to the second floor to see Quitsis, but I just stood at the base, looking up. A cadet pushed me out of the way saying:  
  
"Hey get out of the road moron! Holy sh*t! Sorry Squall…I-I didn't mean it." I'm sure I looked pretty pissed at his actions, and decided against going to see Quitsis.  
  
I proceeded to my dormitory double only to be greeted cheerfully be Selphie. She exclaimed loudly:  
  
"Hey! Found You! What do you think of my SeeD uniform? You better get changed for the party" she gleefully stated.  
  
I walked into my room passing my gun case, noticing slightly the emblem, which stared of the face of it. Greiver. It looked tough like me. Except, now I looked more tough with my scar across my forehead. I touched it gingerly noting the long raised souvenir Seifer had given me. You can't change the past I thought. My SeeD clothing as well as my regular clothes hung on the wall opposite me, over the head of my bed. I changed quickly into it. I did not like the new, form fitting, scratchy uniform I was mandated to ware, but I put it on just the same.  
  
On exiting my room, Selphie admired how well I fit into my uniform, and I wondered if maybe she was hitting on me.  
  
"Alright! Lets hit that Paaaaa-teeeeeee!" she exclaimed.  
  
Selphie ran on ahead of me, I can only imagine, to meet people as they came in. I moved much slower because there was no point for me to hurry. I knew almost no one there, and the ones I did know, probably wouldn't care if I were late. I walked very calmly through the garden noticing the couple pass me by in an eager rush to get to the inauguration party. They most likely wanted to make out, but I wasn't one to criticize. Though I didn't plan on doing any such thing any time soon. I walked passed the library wondering if there were people their, but none were present. I wasn't upset. In my mind, it was one less person I'd have to put up with before I got to the party. As I passed the clinic, I saw the doctor.  
  
"Aren't you going to your own inauguration party?" she asked. I nodded, and headed that way.  
  
I knew Quitsis, and Cid. I'd probably talk to them, but not too much. I entered the hall to see tons of people already gathering in the great hall. The band began to warm up, and I listened half-hearted. They didn't sound that great anyway. 


	2. The Party

Rinoa's Wings  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Party  
  
  
  
I walked out again, and wondered what would be in store for me if I were to go in there. There wasn't much for me to do except go right in and find out.  
  
As I walked toward the party hall again, I could hear the music being blared through the open entrance door. As it closed, the music slowly faded away. When I was afoot from the door, it opened again, and Zell ran like crazy out the entrance. He ran past me without even greeting me or seeing me. As the door slowly closed again, I caught a quick glimpse of Selphie coming up to the door.  
  
"Hey Squaaaa…*" Her greeting was cut off by the door slming in her face.  
  
I took this opportunity to run as fast as Zell had to the back entrance. I knew that Selphie was recruiting members for the Garden Festival Committee. I figured that she had tried to join Zell, but he had just got away. I made it to the back entrance. This is where the caterers bring the food in for the party. There wasn't any one now since the party was under way, and the cafeteria ladies could handle heating something up. I passed through the pots and pans scattered on the ground. And opened the door to the dance hall.  
  
The music was louder than it was earlier, and I could hardly think straight. I walked out through the dance floor, and went to talk to Quitsis and Cid. They seemed surpised to see me.  
  
"Hey Squall!" Quitsis yelled, "Didn't expect to see you in plain sight."  
  
"Why?" I asked thinking I knew what the answer would be. I figured out that they had the impression that I was a loner, and that I was not social. Only part of that was true. I wasn't very social…I like to listen rather than talk, but thinking I was a loner … that was a very wrong statement.  
  
"Well we figured you wouldn't be out socializing with everyone, and would be in a corner somewhere." Quitsis said without a second thought.  
  
See…I knew I was right. "Be easy Quitsis." Cid said commandingly. "I'm happy Squall is out here enjoying himself. Don't force him to go into a corner with only his thoughts to console him!"  
  
"Sorry Headmaster." Quitsis said. "Don't apologize to me, Quitsis. Apologize to Squall – huh? Where did he go?!?"  
  
I had only heard the ending to that as I walked away. I wasn't too interested in being insulted by my instructor. I walked quickly through the dance floor. People were passing me with incredible ease. They didn't even seem to notice me. They were more involved with each other than with me. That was fine with me, but I don't think I'd ever do that. It just wasn't my thing. I guess I had a problem with getting close to someone.  
  
I walked to a corner that over looked the entire dance floor. The moon was out, and the stars were beautiful. I was losing myself in those stars. As a waitress came around, I caught her attention, and grabbed a glass of champagne. As she left I took a large drink from the half-full glass. I suddenly heard a familiar, yet at the same time incredibly annoying voice.  
  
"Sup Squall!" Zell yelled at me across the dance floor. He ran directly towards me, and I felt trapped. I wasn't afraid of Zell, but I didn't like being around such a peppy person.  
  
"This is so cool! I was so excited when I became a SeeD that I forgot to congratulate you on your success as well. Have you seen Selphie? I'm trying really hard to avoid her. She's trying to recruit new members for the Garden Festival Committee. Just warning you. Well see ya Squall!" He reached out to give me a handshake, but I took a drink from my glass of champagne instead. "Even as a SeeD, your still the same Squall."  
  
He left, and I wasn't to upset. He walked off, and I saw him get abruptly stopped by Selphie.  
  
"Hey Zell! Want to become a member of the Garden Festival Committee?" She asked cheerfully. I looked around to see if I could leave, but I was cornered. Oh well. "Uh…um. Oh yeah! I just remembered I have…s-somewhere to go. S-see yah." Zell said with no smoothness at all. "hmmmmm." was Selphie's only reply as Zell ran off.  
  
As Selphie came up to me, I saw the discipline committee run after Zell and arrest him. I chuckled for a second, and then replace my smile with my hard face.  
  
"Hey Squall! Lookin' good. Hey Hey! Do you want to become a Garden Festival member? Pleeeeeaaaase?!? It'll be so cool." Selphie stated in such a pleading manner that I couldn't refuse. Besides I had nowhere to go, plus it would most likely the quickest way to get rid of her!  
  
"Sure" I said. "You seem to be putting in a lot of work on this project. I'll help out when I can."  
  
"Of course" She said. " I know we'll be busy with SeeD and all, but when we have the time, I'd appreciate your help."  
  
"Ok. I'll do my best. Good luck on your missions!" I said as a hint that I was done.  
  
"See yah Squall!" She said as she left to the dance floor to recruit more members.  
  
As I watched the sky, I saw a shooting star. I followed its illuminated tail all the way to the edge of the dome window. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, I woman standing on the dance floor watching the same exact star I had. As I caught her eye, she raised a single finger, as if to ask if she could talk to me. I nodded my head, and she came over boldly.  
  
As she came up, I was getting the impression that she wanted to dance with me.  
  
"You're the best looking guy here." She stated bluntly. This took me by surprise, but I kept my cool, and took another sip from my now almost empty glass.  
  
"Let me guess, you only dance with people you like." She said, and I looked as blank as I could. "Ok how about this: You are going to like me…You are going to like me…Did it work?" I was still blank. "Look!" she said, "I can't be on the dance floor alone!" At this she dragged me out onto the dance floor.  
  
As she pulled and directed me, I followed as best I could without bashing into the other dancers. "Calm down!" I yelled. She didn't seem to hear me because of either the music, or she didn't want to. We stopped pretty much in the middle of the dance floor, and she then prepped me for the dance. She brought my hand up into her's, and then took my other hand and placed it onto her hip. She tried to lead me into a side-step dance, but she went faster than I was used to, and I stepped harshly onto her feet.  
  
Frustrated, I tried to leave, but she sprinted after me and pulled me back. After she replaced our hands back in place, we tried the two-step thing again. As I adjusted to her speed, we ran into another couple. My dancing partner yelled at them over my shoulder at the other couple, and then focused on my eyes noticing that I was doing the same.  
  
The music changed and I recognized the beat and rhythm. She glanced at me and nodded. I acknowledged this by nodding back. We were speaking without any words, and I knew exactly what she wanted to do. I firmed my grip on her hand, and we lead each other into a smooth dance. Left foot, right foot. Turn. Left, right. Turn. Spin out, pull in. As I held her, I stared deeply into her eyes. She did the same, and I held her closer. I thought to kiss her, but I was distracted, as was she, at the lights that were flickering above us. We stood still watching the red and blue streaks as they blew up right above us. I massaged her hand as we watched, but she did not seem interested. I only noticed slightly, but I noticed. I caught her out of the corner of my eye looking over my shoulder behind me. As I looked at her, she raised a finger, this time to mean: "Wait here for a minute." She wandered over to a group of people that seemed to invite her in. I figured she'd be there a while, if not forever. Another lost, I thought.  
  
I gathered what was left of my dignity, and headed out to the terrace that over looks the plains just outside of Garden.  
  
I looked slowly over the horizon at Balamb, which was just barely visible at night. With almost no light except the light the Garden was making you could even, just barely, see Dollet. I traced the horizon till I saw the fire cavern. It was about as visible as Dollet, but every now and then a bomb would pass the entrance illuminating the fiery depths inside.  
  
The sky was more beautiful when you didn't have to look through a glass dome window. That was the truth. The stars shined so bright they lit up the deck that I was standing on. It caught the plant near me which were already collecting the nightly dew. As each drop eventually dripped of each individual leaf or flower, I felt the happiness I had experienced with my dance partner drip away as well. I noticed a drop fall onto the pedal I was watching, and realized it was a tear from my own eye. I touched gently my eye to find it slightly moist with tears.  
  
Footsteps could be heard behind me, and I quickly brushed the tears away with a surge of hope my dance partner had returned to continue where we'd left off. However, it was only Quitsis, and I fell back into what seemed my despair. She came up quietly behind me, and stood their for a few seconds. The tension was getting to me.  
  
"So Squall…You'll dance with a perfect stranger, but you wont even talk to me?" She asked with a sort of sound I had not heard from her in a while.  
  
I knew she liked me at one point, but I had not shared, at least had not for a while, the same feeling for her. As I had felt for Ellone each time she appeared in my dreams. I loved Ellone, but I did not love Quitsis now. With the thought of love, I thought of the dancer.  
  
"You know…" I started, half-chocking down some resistant tears. They gave me a quick fight, but I got control soon. I cleared my throat. "You know, you're my instructor, and I'm your student. It's just weird when you don't talk. That's all."  
  
I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and felt I would break down soon. I knew she loved me, but the fact that I knew that I liked another… *gulp* I felt terrible. As if I were leading her on. I remembered the doll face that looked up at me pleading me to stay close to this stranger that I'd only known for a few seconds, but in that time, I believed I had fallen in love. *Cough* A tear fell down my cheek.  
  
"Squall…go get changed, and meet me in the 'secret area' in the training center. This is my last order."  
  
With my head in the condition it was in I was surprised I caught her last sentence. "Last order?" I asked wondering what was up, and forgetting my tears.  
  
"There's so much I need to say…" She said with well, I don't quite know. It was almost a mix of happiness, and sadness at the same time.  
  
"Ok." I said plainly, and went to leave for my room. I stopped suddenly at the sound of a sigh from Quitsis, and knew that something was up. I turned around to see her tracing the horizon looking for Dollet, Balamb, and the fire cavern as I had done. We did have some things in common, but I didn't think we had enough to pursue something now. I turned again, and started across the dance floor. I noticed Zell running back onto the dance floor trying to get a dance, but I also saw the disciplinary committee running right behind him. Zell can't catch a break. 


	3. The Trip to Balamb

Rinoa's Wings  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Trip to Balamb  
  
  
  
So…it turns out Quistis did like me. But what was that final order all about? Looking across the dance hall I could see Zell eluding the disciplinary committee. He was doing a great job until he tripped over some dancers' feet. As he fell to the floor the DC had him. Pulling him away from the mad dancing couples, I noticed that Seifer really seemed to enjoy it. As they drug Zell off, I noticed my dance partner with Cid and Quistis. Her attention seemed to follow Seifer, and as I looked at her eyes…oh yeah! I gotta go to the "secret meeting place".  
  
As I walked out of the dance area, and even the inauguration party, I could hear the music subside and the ringing in my ears begin to go away. I could just start hearing the crickets, and then I was able to smell the sweet night air.  
  
I went to go get changed and meet Quistis. I was pretty tired considering I had drunk 2 and a-half glasses of champagne. I got changed… and then I was awake in my bed and it was morning. As my headache grew better, I could begin to remember things but after I had changed things began to blur and I only remember certain thing after that. The first thing I remember were feathers. Yeah, I think they were feathers. Only…they weren't moving. It was like they were fixed in place. And then as I watched them…they crosses a sword, no a gunblade. See I really was tired. Oh well.  
  
So as you might imagine I don't remember much of the conversation between Quistis and myself. I only remember a little:  
  
"Is it midnight yet?" Quistis asked. "Yes." I answered plainly.  
  
"Oh well…now I am a SeeD. I'm just like you. Maybe we'll be assigned together." She said with what I can only assume as happiness but like I said I was getting pretty tired.  
  
Even so, I remember that pretty clearly. I was thinking at the time why she sounded so happy.  
  
Things blurred again in my mind and I remember hearing screams, and Quistis saying we should help. So we ran toward the sound, I kinda stumbled, and we found this huge…I mean just gargantuan…beast. As I tried to focus my eyes, I saw a woman behind the giant thing. She looked a little familiar but I couldn't tell.  
  
We faugh a bit and I don't remember it being any big challenge, at least not to me. Then it was over, and two men dresses in white pajamas picked up the girl, thanked us, and left. In my state of mind I wasn't very curious to whom they were, or as to why they were wearing pajamas. Hmmmm.  
  
Oh yeah the woman in trouble called us by name as if she knew Quistis and I.  
  
So here I am in bed, WITH a hang over when I should be getting ready.  
  
A big sound screeched through the room and when I could hear again, I tried to find out what it was. Apparently it was Zell telling me about my first mission, which as fate would have, he was on the same one. Oh yeah…I was really happy about that. Not.  
  
After the ringing went away, I tried to get dresses and realized I was still in my clothes. I'm not ready for a mission I thought.  
  
Walking to the entrance, I saw Selphie and Cid and a Garden personnel standing there.  
  
Finally my head was clearing and I was ready to be briefed. But where was Zell. Wasn't he the one who told me to come? A subsonic sound answered my question. Standing on a T-board, Zell flew over what he could not dodge, and flew over to us. After his graceful dismount he tried to explain why he was late.  
  
"Well…uh…I was trying to get some hotdogs…umm…you know before we went." He said nervously. He seemed to trying to distract the Garden Staff from noticing his ILLEGAL T-board. But to no avail.  
  
"T-boards are illegal transports on Garden's premises." Said the Garden Staff. "Awwwwwwww MAN!!!!" was Zell's best response (and only response I might add).  
  
"Zell I'll try and get it back for you, but you know YOU are SeeD's now and YOU are the ones who need to set the examples." Cid said with no real intention of doing such a thing.  
  
"Tch! Fine!" Said Zell under his breath.  
  
  
  
Blah, Blah, Blah, I thought as Cid explained today's mission. How boring. It was a simple if not tedious job for three fresh SeeDs. Then it hit me.  
  
"Cid…" I started.  
  
"That's Headmaster Cid!" Said the "polite" Garden staff.  
  
"Headmaster Cid," I corrected giving the staff such a harsh glare that he temporarily looked stunned, " Is this just busy work for us beginner SeeDs?"  
  
I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Quistis winced at the word "beginner" but I was too intent on the answer to look directly at her and ask what was wrong. I mean how would it look to ask Cid…er…Headmaster Cid to hang on a sec' and check on Quistis.  
  
"Well… It is and it isn't Squall, understand?" He said.  
  
"No." I said bluntly. I mean, how else was I supposed to say it? NO! Mister Headmaster Cid Sir. I sure don't … golly! Uh no. I don't think that would go over well. Cid…er…whatever. Cid would probably send me to the infirmary to check my temperature and to have a scan done on me. Plus, that would seem stupid to say.  
  
"Well…" He began again.  
  
"Headmaster Cid? I'll explain this from here." Interrupted the Garden staff at his side.  
  
Great, I thought an incompetent person trying to explain for another incompetent person. Just my luck. Now I was gonna be more confused than before. So instead of listening I stood there and looked interested. That in itself probably attracted some attention since I don't usually look like I care.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
See?  
  
"Are you paying any attention? I said that the password is 'but the owls are still around'. Did you get that?" Repeated the staff.  
  
"YES I DID!!!" I yelled at him. Frankly I was getting annoyed at his disrespect for me. I mean I wasn't anyone important or anything at the Garden, but I was carrying a five foot gunblade on my back. I figured if he wasn't respectful, then the next thing he SHOULD be is scared. Apparently he was neither. He stood there stone face after my explosion.  
  
"Hmmmmm…" He said and left.  
  
"Damn." I said under my breath because of the shear frustration of the matter.  
  
"Squall…?" Cid started, and I was almost too quick to yell at him, but calmed down. "Yes Headmaster?" I replied as respectfully as I could muster.  
  
"Squall I want you to have this. It has great power, but must be used with respect. So be CAREFUL." He wandered off with the garden staff, and I was happy to be rid of him. He can be annoying at times.  
  
As we left the garden I noticed that Zell was looking surprisingly happy.  
  
"What's up Zell? Why do you look like someone's about to give you gloves made with gold?" I asked.  
  
"We are going to Balamb!" He yelled.  
  
"…so?" I replied without much enthusiasm. I mean it's just Balamb.  
  
"SO??!?! It's where I grew up! My mom is there and people I knew as a kid are still there!"  
  
Not having any family of my own must have made me put a weird expression on my face because Zell looked at me with an even stranger face.  
  
"And you are looking at me like that because….?" I asked.  
  
"You don't seem happy, or even slightly interested in going to balamb." He said pinpointing my feelings on the matter perfectly.  
  
"Im not. Frankly I really don't -"  
  
"Care? There's something different for you." Quistis said attempting to finish my sentence for me.  
  
I stopped in my tracks…  
  
"Oh common Squall you know im just teasing you!" She said trying to make up, but it wasn't her remark that made me stop. It was what was bouncing up and down a few 100 meters infront of us.  
  
"Quistis, what is it that bounces up and down, big, red, and made of fire?"  
  
"Big, red, and made of fire…" She repeated, "Well that must be a – "  
  
"BOMB!!!" Zell screamed and got into his fighting stance.  
  
Quistis spun around only to be face to face with a bomb in it's first stages. I hovered up and down scant inches from it's face. Neither Zell nor myself could use Blizzard for fear of hitting Quistis so we stood their watching. The bomb stared at Quistis as if wondering if he should kill or just swallow whole our companion. The suddenly it just left. Bouncing up and down away from us, which was really all that was important. This whole event got me thinking though. Why was a bomb so far out from the cavern. We were crossing cooler climates, and bombs get weak in chilly conditions. So why would a bomb risk it's life to come all the way out here to greet us. We watched as it headed towards the forest between us and the cavern.  
  
We stared at each other for a few seconds realizing how close Quistis was to becoming bomb food, and then slowly began to walk towards balamb. As we walked we were flung to the ground by a huge explosion coming from the forest. As we stood up we could see a huge portion of the forest in flames. I wondered that if we felt it, balamb garden must have as well. We stood up brushed ourselves off and walked towards Balamb with rattled nerves. I just hope we don't have anymore surprises ahead of us. 


End file.
